The present invention relates generally to window assemblies used in residential and commercial buildings. The window assembly provides a view to the exterior of the building while also providing a barrier against weather including wind, rain and snow. The window assembly may be used in replacement, remodeling and new construction. For example, the window assembly is suitable for use in enclosed porches, three season room, and cabins.
One known window assembly is a double-hung style window assembly. Typical double-hung window units include two sashes which move vertically along inside tracks that are integral to the frame, with the weight of the sashes being counterbalanced with a weight or held stationary to restrict movement. The double-hung window units must be able to withstand forces of gravity and wind, yet remain operable to users. Typical double-hung window units often require the user to exert excessive effort to force the window unit open or closed and the operation of the window unit is often noisy. Additionally, screens must be seasonally installed and removed.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.